The Devil's Symbol
by eZflaffer
Summary: Eggman powered on a machine that brings back The Devil. When he comes, he kills the Doctor and makes Shadow his servant. Shadow's free will slowly goes away, and he might put his friends in great peril with his master.
1. Chapter 1

The Devil's Symbol

By eZflaffer

Chapter 1: Shadow's Mistake

Eggman was laughing madly as he turned on a portal-like machine.

"You can't stop me Shadow! Now that I've powered this on, The Devil will come to earth and crush you."

"Doctor, you don't know what you're doing!

Eggman chuckled as a bright light emitted from it. But to his suprise, an angel came out. He had straight blonde hair that almost went past his back.

The angel's eyes were a beautiful blue, and there were no wrinkles on his skin. His garment was a mix of white and light blue.

"What the- You're not Satan!"

"Indeed." The angel had a calm, soothing voice. "You have attempted to do wrong, therefore your punishment is death."

The angel took out a glowing sword and killed Eggman in one chop. He looked at Shadow and smiled. "The Lord thanks you for your bravery, Shadow The Hedgehog. My name is Lus, and I am an angel of God. He would like to reward you."

Shadow nodded. "Thank you, Lus. And what is this reward?"

"He wishes to bring your old friend Maria back... But at a price."

"A...Price?"

Lus nodded. "You must sell your soul to me. God wishes to calm it, return it, and then the worry will leave you. Maria will come back, and if you wish you may accept Him into your heart."

Shadow thought about it. Lus never mentioned if Maria was in Heaven or Hell, and he really wanted to see her again. The hedgehog nodded.

An inverted pentagram appeared on Shadow's head. It glowed and Shadow groaned. A glowing orb flew out of the inverted pentagram and entered Lus.

When the inverted pentagram on Shadow's head stopped glowing, Lus laughed. "You are such a fool! Can't you see that was a trick?" Even though Lus had mockery in his voice, it still had a soothing tone, which he always used when he talked.

The ebony hegehog's eyes widened. "What have I done?"

"You sold your soul to me, and now your my property. My servant. And now you must obey me."

Shadow shook his head. "I don't take orders from anyone, Lucifer... Or should I say, Satan."

Lucifer smirked. "Bravo, you figured it out. But you will. The symbol on your head shows that you're my property."

"No, I won't!"

Shadow went up to Lucifer and was about to punch him, but his fist wouldn't move when the false angel held out his hand. Lucifer twisted his wrist as the inverted pentagram glowed on his head.

Shadow yelled in agony as he suffered a massive headache.

"Obey me now. Don't you want the pain to go away...?"

"Gah... No... I won't..."

"Come on, Shadow... You will feel so much better..."

Shadow still wouldn't listen to Lucifer's soothing, tempting voice.

"Just think about how you'll feel... The pain will be gone... And all there will be left is pleasure... Nothing... But pleasure. Just do what I ask... And the pain will go away..."

Shadow grasped his head, thinking about Lucifer's words. He sighed and nodded. The pain immediately went away and Shadow kneeled before The Devil. "What will become of me?"

"During these three days, you'll become more obedient, your mind and desires will become my will, and your emotions and personality will vanish."

Shadow sighed. "What shall I do for you, master?"

"Go to GUN, kill the commander, and take over the headquarters. Then come back after."

"Yes... Master..."

Lucifer chuckled. "Rise... My servant..."

The ebony hedgehog stood up. A black cloak appeared on Shadow. The hood casted a shadow which concealed Shadow's eyes, but not his fur or muzzle. The only things that weren't concealed by the cloak were his gloves and shoes.

"What is this?" Shadow asked with a deep, unrecognizable voice.

"The cloak you're wearing will disguise your identity and voice. You will have it off when you're with your friends, but when they figure out your new motives, you shall wear the cloak forever."

"And my voice?"

"You will only have this voice when wearing the cloak. When your friends figure you out, you will no longer need the voice from the cloak. Now leave..."

Shadow bowed and left to do what his new master commanded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Surprise?

When Shadow arrived at GUN, he walked inside. He didn't want to kill the commander, but he was forced to do this. Then an idea struck him; Shadow could just chaos control to the commander.

Shadow put the idea to use and did so. When he appeared in front of the commander, he spoke, "Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern."

A chaos spear formed in Shadow's hand and the cloaked hedgehog threw it at the commander. When he died, Shadow felt guilt.

"Freeze!"

Shadow whirled around and saw GUN agents surrounding him. _Master, what should I do about this?_

_Don't worry, my servant... I'll take care of this..._

All of a sudden, every weapon that the agents were holding flew out of their hands and broke.

"I am in charge now. Anyone who defies me or my master will be charged with death."

The GUN agents gulped and nodded. Shadow went back to the base and bowed.

"You have done well. I'll call you when I need you."

The hedgehog nodddd and walked out of the base. As he did so, Shadow's cloak dissapeared and bandages were wrapped around his head.

The bandages were probably to hide thd symbol on his forehead. When Shadow got home, the door bell immediately rang.

The ebony hedgehog opened the door and saw Sonic. "Hey Shads. What happened to your head?"

Lucifer was telepathically telling Shadow what to say as he spoke. "When I was on my mission, I was injured. What brings you here?"

"No reason. Except..."

Sonic grabbed Shadow's hand and ran out of the house. In a few split seconds, they stopped in front of Sonic's house. "Come on, let's go inside!"

"Sonic what the hell are you-"

When Sonic opened the door, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Rouge, the Chaotix, and Blaze were inside. "Happy birthday Shadow!"

"What's this?"

Sonic smiled. "It's your birthday."

"How did you-"

"I...went to the ARK and found the day when you were created."

Shadow looked at the ground. "Thanks..."

"Is there something wrong?"

_Shadow..._ The ebony hedgehog hedgehog heard Lucifer's voice in his head. _Enjoy yourself... Don't worry..._

Shadow looked back up at Sonic and smiled. "Nothing at all."

The Blue Blur smiled back. "That's good to know. Come on! Let's go see your cake!"

"Wait... How many candles did you-"

"There's no time to tell you just come on!"

* * *

After the party was over, everyone went home except for Shadow. "Sonic, thank-"

"Your welcome."

"Okay, you really need to stop-"

"Cutting you off?"

Shadow groaned at Sonic's grin. _Shadow... It is time to come back... _The ebony hedgehog quietly sighed. "I have to go, see you."

"Wait!"

Shadow walked away and Sonic sighed. He wanted to tell Shadow something, but it would have to wait.

* * *

When Shadow was out of sight, he teleported back to Lucifer, or Satan, and bowed. When he did so, his cloak came back. "What do you need of me, master?"

"Go to Sonic's house. Whatever you do there is up to you."

Before Shadow nodded, he clutched his head in pain. It was midnight, and Shadow was slowly losing himself. He let go of his head and chuckled darkly. "Yes... master..."

Satan grinned and an inverted pentagram appeared on Shadow's cloak to show his status. "You may leave."

The cloaked hedgehog nodded and teleported away.

* * *

Sonic was in bed, sleeping soundly. Shadow teleported into the room and set his sight on the other hedgehog. The Devil's servant chuckled and sat beside the bed.

He scratched the side of the bed, which caused Sonic to wake up. The Blue Blur looked at the sides of his bed, only seeing a scratch mark. Suddenly, lightning struck and a flash of light came into the room.

In a split second, Shadow was standing in front of the window. "Hello, Sonic."

"How do you know my name?"

"I am a servant of Satan, he told me who you are. Why don't you join us?"

Sonic shook his head. "I only serve God."

Shadow walked up to the Blue Blur. "Oh, what do we have here...? A Christian?"

"Yes, I'm a Christian. Now leave, you have no right to be here."

"Fine. But before you leave, are you sure you don't want to join us? Satan will give you anything you desire."

Sonic shook his head again. "That guy will only give me earthly things. God will reward me in heaven. Go pester someone else, dark one."

Shadow chuckled. "Alright then..."

He vanished in a flash of light. When Sonic was about to go back into bed, his ears perked up.

"SONIC! HELP!"

The Blue Blur's eyes widened and he ran out of his room. "Don't worry buddy! I'm coming!" Sonic quickly made it to Tails' room and opened the door. The fox wasn't in his room. "Tails..."

* * *

**Author's Note: It seems like my friend The Chuckinator made a story like this a couple hours after this one was posted. We worked on an RP together with Satan in it (which was deleted), so we both came up with the same idea without knowing. So don't say that I stole from him or he stole from me, we just had the same idea with a different plot, different events, and different twists. So... eZflaffer out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Stolen By A Shadow

Shadow teleported back to Satan with Tails in his hands. The ebony hedgehog was covering Tails' ears so that he couldn't hear. "Master, I kidnapped Sonic's best friend, Tails."

Satan chuckled. "Excellent work, my servant. We will use him as a disatraction, but first..."

The Devil beckoned for Shadow to hand over Tails. The cloaked hedgehog did so and Tails became confused. "Where am I? Why did you kidnap me?"

"Relax, Tails. I am an angel of the-"

"Nice try, Satan. I know that you're very beautiful, so you can't fool me!"

"Oh... So you caught on... I have a deal for you."

Tails scoffed. "I'm not gullible. Sonic saved me and-"

"Remember those kids who always used to make fun of your tails?"

The fox's right eye started to twitch. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"If you join me, I'll help you find them so that you can get revenge for what they did..."

Tails started to think hard. He just became a Christian, and joining Satan would be against his morals.

* * *

It was almost sunrise, and Sonic quickly woke up. He had to find Tails, but he needed help. The Blue Blur quickly ran out of the house and made his way to Shadow's.

Sonic continuously knocked on the door, and eventually Shadow came out. "Sonic? What are you doing here? It's not even daytime yet."

"I need your help. I-"

"Just let me sleep."

Shadow slammed the door shut. Sonic's ears drooped down and he pouted, slowly walking towards home. The ebony hedgehog rubbed his eyes and immediately felt refreshed.

His cloak reappeared on him and Shadow teleported to Eggman's former base, which was now Satan's. When he got there, Shadow bowed before the Devil. "Has Tails decided to join us?"

"He's still thinking about it. I'll need your help convincing him."

"Of course. What do I need to do?"

Satan smiled. "Shadow... You won't lose your free will."

Shadow's eyes widened, but they were hidden from the shadow of his hood. "Really? How come?"

"When I took your soul, I made you half demon. You have powers that will help you greatly."

"What powers do I have?"

"You can manipulate flames, control darkness, gain the powers of evil, use dark magic, surround yourself with demonic energy, possess people and manipulate the darkness in other people."

The half-demon nodded and walked up to Tails. "Have you decided yet?"

The fox shook his head. "I don't know, Shadow. Why did you join Satan in the first place?"

Shadow looked at the ground. "Master told me that he'd bring Maria back. But since she's in heaven, Master can't do it."

"But why do you continue to serve him?"

"I'm his property," Shadow took off his hood and pointed to the mark on his forehead. "This is the slayer symbol. I have to obey, otherwise I'll suffer massive pain. Besides, I've started to enjoy serving Master."

Tails nodded and Shadow put his hood back on. Satan walked up to the fox and stroked the side of his face. "Don't you want those kids to suffer for making fun of your tails?"

The fox's anger rose inside of him as Satan continued to tempt him. When Tails became very hateful, the Devil tempted him one last time, "If you join me, I'll give you anything you desire. Even your wish to get revenge on those kids."

Tails growled and nodded. "Deal. I don't know why, but I want to get back at them for what they did to me."

Satan smirked and the slayer symbol appeared on Tail's head as it began to glow. The fox screamed in pain as he felt his soul leaving his body.

When the Devil received Tails' soul, the inverted pentagram on the fox's head stopped glowing and a black cloak appeared on Tails, but he didn't put his cowl on yet. When Tails looked at his cloak, he began to cry.

"My servant, what's wrong?"

"I feel guilty for betraying God. Sonic saved me, and he'll be upset..."

Satan bent down and put a hand on his new servant's shoulder."Worry not, my servant. Your free will, emotions, personality and will vanish in three days. Call me Master and Shadow is your Alpha."

The Devil placed his thumb on Tails' slayer mark as it began to glow. When it stopped glowing, Satan spoke, "I made you a necromancer. You are now able to use dark magic."

Tails nodded, but he began to cry. "My servant, would you like this guilt to go away?"

The fox nodded again and Satan faced Shadow. "Manipulate the darkness inside of Tails."

Shadow nodded and did so. He walked up to Tails and placed his hand on the other's forehead. Tails groaned and his eyes glowed completely red.

When Shadow stopped, Tails' eyes stopped glowing and they eyes changed from blue to blood red. The necromancer chuckled, slipped on his hood and bowed before Satan. "What shall I do for you, Master?"

Because of the cloak, Tail's voice sounded darker like Shadow's. "Go to Sonic and show him the extent of your powers."

The fox bowed again before and a dark aura envoleped him. When it vanished, Tails was no longer there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tails' Betrayal

As Sonic was walking, a dark aura appeared. When it faded away, a figure with a black cloak was revealed.

"Here to bother me again?"

"No. That was my Alpha. But Master told me to come here."

Sonic growled. "What do you want?"

"I want you to join Master. He's very nice... And you won't regret it..."

"I already told your Alpha no."

The figure growled. "Then I will show you the power darkness! Maybe that will convince you!"

The figure summoned a dark ball of energy, but before he launched it, the figure clutched his head and groaned. After a couple of minutes, his hood fell off and he fainted.

Sonic's eyes widened and he ran towards Satan's servant. "T-Tails!" The hedgehog scooped the cloaked fox into his arms and continued home.

When Sonic arrived home, he went insided and set Tails on the couch. The fox groaned as he started to wake up. Tails sat up and saw Sonic.

Tails put his cowl back on and looked away in shame. The shadow that was casted by the hood hid Tails' sad, blue eyes, but not his tears.

"Tails... Why did you join Satan?"

"He made an offer with me. I couldn't help it; His voice was very tempting, and I gave in... Now I'm his servant..."

Sonic started to cry. "Buddy..."

"I'm sorry Sonic... And during these three days, I'll lose my free will, personality, and emotions."

"That's... Terrible..." Sonic was crying even harder, and Tails felt even worse. "Why were you acting so... Dark...?"

Tails sighed. "I couldn't bear this guilt, and my Alpha manipulated the darkness inside of me."

"There's darkness... Inside of you?"

"Sonic, everyone has a little darkness inside of them."

The Blue Blur hesitated and shrugged. "Are you going to stay here?"

"I don't know... Master gave me orders and I need to follow them."

"Well can you at least ask him?"

"Sonic! This is Master we're talking about! When I'm given orders, I follow them!"

Sonic shuddered at Tails' comment. He didn't think he would take serving Satan this seriously. It was like his best friend was... Changing. "Well... It's worth a shot."

Tails sighed. "Fine. But if he says no, get ready to be hospitalized." The necromancer glared at the hedgehog as dark magic hovered above his hand.

"I'll... Look forward to it."

Tails made the dark magic fade away and he telepathically contacted Satan. 'Master?'

'I already know what you're about to ask. You may, but I'll tell you when to resume your orders or you can chose to on your own.'

The fox smiled, took off his hood and broke the connection. "He said yes."

Sonic nodded and hugged his best friend. "That's great! So... What do you want to do?"

"Well... I can't be seen in public anymore. How about we take one last ride in the Tornado?"

"...Sure..."

The two friends walked into Tails' lab and opened up the garage. Tails teleported into the pilot's seat and Sonic leapt onto one of the wings.

The fox started up the engine and they took off. Sonic ran over to the passenger seat and sat down.

"I thought you were going to sit on the wing."

"I was... But I want to talk." As Sonic started the conversation, Station Square was seen bellow them."Do you enjoy serving Satan and your Alpha?'

"Well... I actually do. They treat me very kindly... And ever since I sold my soul I feel like I want to serve Master for the rest of my life."

"Oh..." Sonic sighed. He lost his best friend to God's enemy. "Do you still want to serve the Lord?"

"I don't. I despise Him and like I said before... I'll serve Master... Forever..."

Sonic froze after hearing the word "forever".

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"I'm just curious... And I don't want to lose you."

"Sonic, you already lost me. That's why I want you to join Master. Why won't you?"

The Blue Blur groaned. "Satan is evil! I will never join him. I'm on the Lord's side, and I always will be."

Tails growled and landed the Tornado in a clearing. They stepped out and Tails teleported the Tornado back to the lab. "Master was right about you Christians. None of you open your eyes to see the reality. "

"That isn't true."

"Well Master said so, and whatever he says goes. Now, I'll resume my orders."

Tails summoned a large ball of dark magic and threw it at Sonic, who's eyes widened in sadness and shock. "WAIT!"


	5. Important Update

**Important Update  
**

**(Admins, please don't take down this update. It's very important, and this will only be temporary)**

**'Eyo bluebirds (trying a new "opening catchphrase")! ...Get it? Because flaffer is a fake word for "fluttering around", and I like blue? ...Birds don't flaffer around. They flap. Gah... Flappy bird-**

**Anyways, putting redundant phrases aside, as you know, this is an important update. ...Yes, I know you already know it, just keep reading.**

**I don't like how the story is going. It's too choppy in the beggining. So... I'll be restarting the story! I'll update every chapter with new content, and add a brand new chapter along with it! **

**Now, as you may know The Chuckinator and I have identical stories. Before you start spamming the comments with reviews saying, "He stole your story- REPORT HIM!", listen up. We were working on Vampire's Curse 3 together. Near the end of the book, (no spoilers) Satan was meant to appear. But people thought it didn't make sense, so we re-started the story.**

**Also, before you spam the comment section with, "Why did he do Vampire's Curse 3 without you?! REPORT HIM!", I'm asking you to listen up again. At the time of the reboot, I was getting very busy (and I still am) with school, acting, and dance. ...Yeah, I dance. There's something new! Because of this, I asked him if he could work on the story with someone else; many people liked (and still do) the story, and I didn't want to let anyone down.**

**After that, I was inspired by the deleted original ending, and started this story. A day later, he had a story similar to mine. Now, just a reminder that The Chuckinator doesn't follow my account, nor favorited it. So he has no way of knowing when my stories come out unless I tell him. When I told him, his story was already out.**

**Our stories might have the same begginings, but our stories' plots are very different. So I'm trying my best not to have any similiar events. The characters might be similar in what they do and say, but the ending will be different. No two stories are ever the same.**

**For those who are lazy and want to skip this entire page, or for people who want to see a recap, here are some underlined, bold letters; This story will be updated with re-done and new chapters very soon.  
**

**Thank you for reading, and I'll catch you guys in the next update. Laterz! -eZflaffer**


End file.
